


Harry Potter: The Sissy Experience

by pugfacedposter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugfacedposter/pseuds/pugfacedposter
Summary: Harry's Sexual Encounters with futanari girls of Hogwarts. Contains sexually explicit material, Futa content, and extremely underage sex. Perfect for kids of all ages.





	1. The Search (Ginny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, if you can't already tell, this story is based off of Futanari One-shots over on ArchiveOfOurOwn and Sensations of Shemales. I was really frustrated with the lack of Futa content, so I decided to do something about it. Hope I do it justice!

 

Harry lay on his bed, contemplating the words Mrs. Weasley had said to him before she apparated him to King's Cross.

_Just before Molly apparated them to the station she leaned in close, tucking one of his much longer black locks behind his ear with a smile._

_"Just remember Harry, if you start to feel," she glanced at his crotch, "frustrated, you might want to consider approaching Ginny. She's a special girl just like me and I think she could be convinced to help you."_

_".. Really?" He wondered._

_"Yes" She grinned, "you'll probably have to convince her to become your girlfriend, though."_

It had only been three days since he had arrived back at Hogwarts and all he could think about was the way Mrs. Weasley had seemed so confident that Ginny would even consider it.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try, could it?" Harry thought to himself.

He got up and was about to walk into the common room when he stopped himself, "Maybe later, what's the hurry anyway?"

As he was turning around, Ginny walked into the dorm.

"Oh . . uh . . hey Ginny."

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to let you know that my mom sent me a letter about your," she glanced down at his crotch "situation, and I just wanted you to know that I would be glad to help with your, uh, problem."

"R-really?" Harry squeaked.

"I mean, sure, only if you want to, though." Ginny hastily replied.

"O-of course, you just caught me off guard."

"So, uh, when do you want to," she leaned in closer, "you know, do this?"

"Tonight?" he replied, "I can bring my invisibility cloak down to the common room, and uh, I guess we could look for a room around the castle."

"Sounds good." she replied her face already flushed from the conversation, "I'll uh, see you then I guess." as she made a speedy retreat into the common room.

After dinner all Harry could think about was meeting up with Ginny, time just seemed to go by extraordinarily slow for him so he pulled out the marauder's map as to pass the time.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he whispered, he wasn't worried about his roommates bothering him because he spelled the curtains shut.

After watching the map for a good hour and finding nothing out of the ordinary, he whispered, "Mischief managed" and put away the map.

He did a quick time spell and saw that it was almost time to meet Ginny in the common room, so he grabbed his cloak and headed down to the common room to wait for Ginny. He waited in silence by the entrance to the girl's staircase for Ginny. He heard her creeping down the stairs, right as she passed him he jumped out, whipped off his cloak and whispered, "Boo!".

Ginny clutched her heart and started smacking his arm, "You prat! You scared me half to death!"

After a good berating that would rival Mrs. Weasley any day, Harry and Ginny both headed out of the common room to look for a good room.

After wandering the seventh-floor corridor for a solid thirty minutes, "Why is it so hard to find a good room on this floor!" Ginny ranted, "I swear to Merlin this is the third time we've passed that stupid tapestry with trolls in tutus." And that's when it happened.

A door materialized out of nowhere.

"Harry! Did you see that?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I did Ginny! Where do you think it came from?" Harry responded.

"Only one way to find out," Ginny opened the door, peeked inside and gasped, "Harry, come look at this, it's exactly what we were looking for."

"Sweet Merlin, you're right."

As they entered the room and shut the door behind them, they took in a sight similar to that of Harry's dorm, but with just one King sized bed instead of smaller beds.

As they approached the bed, Harry instantly realized how awkward it had become, "Uhh, so yeah, we're here I guess. So, um, how do you want-" is as far as he got because he suddenly found himself on the bed with Ginny on top of him with her lips pressed against his.

"Uh, Gin-" he stammered.

"Shh, just go with it" she replied, her voice silky.

"OK," his voice cracked.

Ginny giggled and continued to forcefully kiss him, until she started receiving some response back from him, "There we are." she said, her voice husky.

Lightning quick, she pushed Harry over her knee, "Ginny?! What are you doing?!"

"Just punishing you for that little stunt back in the common room," Ginny said as she brought her hand painfully down on his bum. He gasped at the pain. She rubbed her hand and brought it down once more.

"Ginny...please stop!" Harry managed to get out.

"I don't think so, this is what happens to naughty little sluts like you." once more she painfully spanked him.

Ginny reached for her wand, "Evanesco vestmentium!", all of Harry's clothing vanished.

"Ginny!" he said indignantly as he shuddered from the sudden chill.

"Quiet slut!" as she started plying his pert flesh. She spread his ass cheeks to reveal his tight arse hole. "You must be a real butt slut if you are this tight after what my mum did to you, Harry."

She stuck her finger in his mouth and started to finger his arse. She then slapped his bum, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. He gasped, confused at the mix of pain and pleasure. She continued to go deeper until she hit his spot. He moaned the instant her finger rubbed against his special spot.

As she continued to finger him, she could tell he was reaching his peak, just a little more and he would climax. She slowed her ministrations and heard him whimper. "What would you do for me Harry?" she asked, constantly teasing the spot to keep him on the brink. "Anything." he exhaled.

"Would you, I don't know, be my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, yes of course. Please Ginny..." he whimpered.

"How about my personal cock-sleeve?" she purred.

"Yes, please Ginny I'll do anything!"

"Then cum for me my slut" as she simultaneously put her hand under his cock cage and pressed his prostate.

"Urgh...Argh...ah, ah, ahh" He said as he came with a vengeance into her hand.

"Don't forget to clean it up," Ginny said bringing her hand to his mouth.

"Oh, right..." he mumbled, thoroughly cleaning his cum from her hand.

"Now it's my turn, cock-sleeve," Ginny said as she disrobed and crawled back onto the bed.

"Woah," he said as he marveled her eleven-inch cock.

"Well," she snapped, "It's not going to lick itself slut."

He licked her cock from the base to the head. He then proceeded to take the head into his mouth, "Ahh, work my cock slut.". With that, he bobbed deeper until he could feel it pushing up against his throat.

"Just swallow for me Harry" as he swallowed she pushed his head down even deeper, entering his throat. His gag-reflex must have known it was a futile fight because, after ten seconds, it stopped. She continued to push his head all the way down to the base of her cock. After thirty seconds she finally lifted him back up to where only the head was in his mouth.

Harry only has half a second to catch his breath before he was back down with his nose in her stripe of red haired pubes. She repeated this process until she felt a boiling in her balls.

"That's right Harry, take it all." she said, her breathing hitched.

"All right Harry, I'm about to cum," she said as she slammed his head back down to her crotch.

"Guhh! Oh fuck Harry keep swallowing." she gasped out.

Harry kept swallowing her baby batter until only a dribble would escape her cock. She pulled him back, with her head still in his mouth as he sucked the last of her cum out of her still hard cock.

"Wow." she breathed.

Harry could feel how full his stomach was after that great deposit of a cum load filled his stomach. "I could say the same thing" he replied.

As they both recovered from their ecstasy, "Oh shit Harry it's already 1:00 AM and we both have classes tomorrow."

"Well you kind of vanished my clothes!" he replied annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry" she replied sheepishly, "as long as you are under the cloak you shouldn't have a problem."

"Fine, let's go," Harry said.

He lay in bed, after they made their way back to their dorms, thinking over the events of the past hour.

"This is going to be a great year." was his final thought before he drifted off into bliss.


	2. Good Morning (Ginny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to get multiple follows so quickly! Thanks for those who support this work. Not sure if I will make one-shots or link them all together.

 

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" Ginny cooed.

"Wha...?" Harry replied groggily.

"It's morning you prat! You slept in til past 9" Ginny said.

"What else do you expect after one an astronomy class?" he replied, "And what are you doing in here? Where is everyone? Why can't I move?!".

"Down at breakfast, and I may or may not have tied you spread eagle on your bed, don't worry I put locking and privacy charms on the door," Ginny said, her voice starting to get husky.

"I-I don't know Ginny, what if we get caught?" Harry asked.

"That's for me to worry about Harry," she said as she started pulling down his pajama bottoms. "O-OK, If you're sure" he replied.

"Ooohhh" Harry groaned, "I can feel that," he said as he felt her wet tongue on his tight arsehole.

Ginny giggled. "Feel's good huh?" she asked cheekily.

"You have to ask?" he ground out.

Ginny continued to work his arsehole, sticking her tongue deeper and licking him from the inside. She removed her pajama bottoms, then slowly rolled down her panties, letting her huge girl-cock spring out.

"My turn," Ginny said smirking.

Harry heard her whisper a spell and instantly felt like something slick coated the inside of his arse.

"Ready Harry?" she asked as she positioned her cock at his entrance, "On the count of three. One . . . Two . . ." was as far as she got as she started pushing against his hole, entering with a slick pop.

"Urgh! Wait . . . let me get used to it Ginny!" he pleaded.

After around thirty seconds, "Alright, I think I am better now."

"About time" she smirked, "Here it comes," Ginny said as she sunk the last 10 inches deep into his colon in one swift, fluent motion. Harry let out a guttural moan, her fat meat log completely crushing his prostate on the way in, making him leak precum onto the bed and her moan in pleasure. Ginny pulled all the way out until just her tip remained in, then she pushed it, with all her weight, all the way back in, hilting herself in his arse. Harry whimpered as she let out a moan. "Fuck Harry I can feel you stretching around me!"

She continued to hilt herself into Harry, pulling and pushing with fast, deep strokes. Harry could map out every detail on her girl-cock, feeling every vein as it delved it's way deep inside his arse.

Harry was now moaning every time she scratched his prostate on the way in, encouraging her to go deeper and faster. "Here . . . I . . . COME!" Ginny squealed. As she hilted herself once more, Harry's body shook, and his cock twitched, spewing cum onto the sheets. His ass tightened causing him to milk Ginny as she spewed strands of girl-cum deep into his ass.

It took two minutes for her to stop cumming in his ass, and to be able to come down from her high. She quickly did a spell to untie his ropes and collapsed next to him.

"Hey Harry." she said, still delirious.

"Wha?" he said, even more out of than her.

"I might have told a few girls that have the same," she paused, "problem, as me about you."

"Who?" he asked.

"Really? You aren't even going to complain, you are just curious? If you must know, Susan, Hermione, Parvati who will almost certainly tell her sister, and Luna."

"OK." he replied.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Maybe later, but I'm too delirious to understand right now probably." he replied.

After getting dressed she pecked him on the lips, "See you later, Boyfriend".

After she left, Harry groaned. He had forgotten about that,"Maybe this won't be so bad." he thought to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but more girls? You tell me. This is my first try at writing Fanfic so tell me what I can do to improve and I will try to give you guys what you ask for. Do tell me who you'd like to see first and I will do my best.


	3. Sex in the Stands (Hermione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, in this chapter I decided to do something never seen before in any Futa content (At least from what I've read). Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Stay perverted my lovely readers!

Quidditch practice was just finishing up when Harry noticed Hermione in the stands.

"Go on ahead guys, I'll meet you back in the tower," Harry said to his team.

"Alright, see you mate" Fred and George replied simultaneously.

Harry shook his head, not bothering to wonder how they do that, and flew up into the stands,"Hey Hermione, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh, I just thought I would come watch the rest of your practice since I finished my History of Magic essay in the library," Hermione replied.

"How was I?" He asked as he turned around, noticing her eyes snap back up to his face.

"O-oh, good as usual" she stammered, her face becoming slightly flushed.

"Thanks," he replied, "want to head down?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied.

"Ladies first," he said.

Harry and Hermione started to head down but Harry pulled her under the stands and pushed her up against a wall, his lips centimeters from hers. "I hear Ginny's been talking to you?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," she replied, "But I don't know Harry, I-I've never-" was as far as she got since Harry made the move and kissed her, softly, letting her get used to it. She was startled at first but eventually relaxed into it and started kissing back. Harry ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and Hermione parted her lips allowing him in. She wrestled tongues with him for a while before her dominant side kicked in.

She pushed him up against the post and started to nibble on his lip. She turned him around and started to pull off his robes and trousers. Once his boxers were down she licked his ring and liberally coated his arse hole with saliva lubrication. She started to work a finger in and out to loosen him up for her, "Ooohhh yeah Hermione that feels great!" Harry groaned.

After managing to get 4 fingers inside, Hermione said,"OK, I think you are ready.". Harry just grunted from the pleasure and Hermione giggled. Hermione used the same spell Ginny used, "Ginny taught it to me the other day when we were talking". Hermione whipped out her girl-cock, Harry noticed that it wasn't quite as long on Ginny, but was substantially thicker. Harry quivered with anticipation as she put it up against his arse hole. Harry groaned and Hermione moaned as she started to push in that thick girl cock inside his sphincter.

A, "shlick" later and the head of her cock was resting inside his arse. "FUCK Hermione, that is stretching me so much." Hermione grabbed his hips and started to insistently pushed forward, After a long moan from both Harry and Hermione, two came together as one. "Oh my god Harry my cock is completely buried in your ass." she said, "Kind of obvious don't you think Hermione?"he replied cheekily, "Shut it you," she said as she slapped his ass hard. He grunted from the mix of pain and pleasure.

Hermione pulled all the way out and slammed her girl-cock all the way in, making her giant balls slap against Harry. "Ungh" Harry grunted as a dollop of precum escaped his cock. Hermione continued to pull her girl-cock all of the way out and repeatedly slam it back into Harry's arse, continually making his cock weep precum.

She bent her knees a little bit to ram his prostate at a different angle. This was the final straw for Harry, "Ahhhhh" he moaned as his cock twitched and spurted all over the post he was using for support. "Oh fuck Harry, you're squeezing my cock with your whole arse. You are going to make me cum soon if you keep doing that." Hermione kept ramming him to continually milk his cock, extending his orgasm.

"Ohhh fuck Harry I'm cumming!" Hermione moaned as she came, spurting large cum wads against the walls of his arse. Hermione kept pumping and ramming effectively pistoning her cum deep into Harry's bowels. Harry looked down to see his stomach expanding in order to make room for all of her girl-cum.

Hermione grabbed her wand and transfigured Harry's clothes into a large goblet and put it under his arse hole while taking her cock out. "Stay right there Harry," she said. While that goblet filled up with his arse-cum, Hermione transfigured another goblet and once the first was full, switched them out. Once his arse finished leaking ass-cum, she stood up and handed him the goblets. "Bottoms up," she said with a smile.

As Harry brought the first goblet up to his lips, his mouth started to water with the smell of that hot, fresh, creamy girl-cum that just came out of his arse. He gulped down her cum, relishing in the feel of it coating his throat. Just watching him gulp down her girl-cum made Hermione hard again. As Harry finished the second goblet, she pushed him down onto his knees. "Oh Harry, I want you to lick all of the cum off of my cock and taste your arse," she said.

Harry happily obliged, he licked her cock from it's base to the tip and licked inside the slit of her cock. Harry had to open his mouth all the way, extending it past what he normally would and Hermione's cock entered his mouth with a "pop" from Harry's jaw. "Mmmm fuck I want you to take it ALL," Hermione said as she began to push at his throat. Harry tried to protest but to no avail, he was in no position to do anything with Hermione's giant girl-cock knocking at the entrance to his throat.

Harry had to swallow the precum that came from her cock but managed to time it right as Hermione was ramming her cock in his mouth. Hermione's cock entered Harry's throat. "Oh!" Hermione said as she continued to push Harry's head further down her cock, further aided by the liberal coating of girl-cum in his throat from earlier.

Finally, Harry's nose touched her untamed pubic hair, and his chin rested by her giant ballsack. Hermione moaned and pulled his head back, to where the head of her cock rested in his mouth. He only had about a second to get a breath of air before she slammed his head down back onto her cock.

"Oh my god Harry your throat is divine." Hermione moaned as she continually thrust in and out of his throat, effectively choking him were it not for the small breaths of air he got from when he came back up. She gave a longer breath than usual and finally gave a final moan of pleasure as she thrust her girl-cock all the way back into his throat and made him look into her eyes as she came down his throat, and into his stomach.

She pulled her cock back out of his throat and let him suck all the rest of the cum out of her cock, "Don't swallow that last bit, Harry," she said as she helped him stand back up. She pushed her lips against his and licked his bottom lip, he opened up and they both swapped the cum back and forth between each of their mouths, before finally swallowing it all.

"That was..." Harry said, "Amazing." Hermione finished for him. They slowly started putting their clothes back on, which had long since returned back to normal after the transfiguration canceled out. "So, do you um, want to do this again sometime?" Hermione asked, unsure of what his response would be. "Bloody definitely" Harry responded, a smile returning to Hermione's face.

Harry and Hermione both returned back to the tower slowly, pondering what may come ahead in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Hope you all liked it. I had a bit more time to write this one, which is why it is almost three times as long as chapter two. It's really fun writing these, and if you want to see any specific characters in a specific location, do let me know and I might just write about it considering I write these every night without any planning!


	4. Bones Boners (Susan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to take a nice hot bath to relax today, while taking said bath, I thought of this story. Thanks to all the readers!

Harry watched as Susan Bones got up from the Hufflepuff table and exited the great hall. He then got up to follow her.

"Mate where are you going?' Ron asked.

"I need to ask Susan a question, I'll see you later in Herbology," Harry replied.

"Alright see you later," Ron said to a retreating Harry.

"Hey! Susan!" Harry yelled out down the corridor.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Harry, how are you?" Susan asked.

"I'm doing great." he replied.

"So what did you need?" Susan asked.

"Oh ya! Is there any way to contact your aunt? All of my owls keep returning unopened." He asked.

"Hmm, that is strange. Here come with me and I'll see what I can do." Susan replied.

Harry followed her down the corridor, and came upon an unused classroom, "This should be good." Susan said. They entered the classroom and closed the door. Harry moved some of the desks around while Susan added locking and privacy charms to the door.

"What's with the secrecy?" Harry asked.

"What I am going to show you, is currently only between Aunt Amy and me," Susan said as she pulled out her makeup bag.

"Um, I'm pretty sure a lot of girls use makeup, Susan," Harry said, "Just give me a second and you will understand." Susan retorted as she pulled out a container with mascara on the bottom and a mirror on the top. "This," she said pointing to the makeup container, "is not just makeup. My Aunt Amy gave me this, she has a duplicate with her on all times. If I put it up to my face and say Amelia Bones, it will vibrate in her pocket and she can talk to me through the mirror."

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "Do you think I can use it to talk to her?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, taking it back as he made to grab it, "On second thought, can you help me first, exchange favors you know?" she said, "It's only fair." she said as he started to look unsure.

"I guess you're right." Harry replied, "What do you need?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could clear up some rumors going around the school for me?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess I should be used to rumors by now, huh?" he said as a smile started to creep up onto his face.

"Probably." she replied.

"So what are the rumors?"

She grabbed his robes, pushed him up against a desk, and started to fiercely kiss him. It only took him a split second to decide what he was going to do. Harry started to kiss her back and soon their tongues were wrestling for dominance. Harry and Susan started to pull off each other's clothes while still locked in a passionate kiss.

Once their robes were off, they started on their tops. Harry's shirt was off first, then Susan's revealing a white cloth bra, covering her C cup breasts. Once her bra was off, they started to work on their trousers. Finally, they were both only in their panties and boxers. Harry got onto his knees and slowly started to slide her panties down, allowing her girl-cock to spring out.

Susan's was longer at 14 inches but more slender than Hermione and Ginny. One difference Harry noticed Susan a hairless beauty to her cock. "Wow." Susan exhaled as Harry wrapped his whole hand around the head of her cock. He kissed the tip and allowed a dribble of precum to enter his mouth. He swished it relishing the flavor of it. Harry began to bob his head managing to take the first five inches before it started hitting the back of his throat.

Susan moaned and grabbed his hair. She used the extra grip to force his head further down her cock. "Oh!" she groaned as she forced her long cock all the way down his throat. "Just like that Harry, your throat is massaging my cock!" she moaned. She continually plundered his throat while Harry tried to do his best not to suffocate. Susan let go as Harry started to deepthroat her without any extra aid. "If you keep doing that Harry you are going to make me cum!" she moaned.

Harry came back up for air and stopped, "Well I guess we better save it for the important part, huh?" he said cheekily. "No thank you, mister, I am going to cum and I'm going to do blow my load straight into your stomach," Susan growled as she took hold of his hair again and forced him all the way down her cock, making her balls slap his chin.

"Get ready for my load slut!" Susan moaned out, "I know you just had lunch, here comes your creamy dessert." she ground out.

With that, Susan buried her cock in his throat and came. Harry felt the first spurt of cum splash inside his stomach. After what felt like an eternity but was no more than 45 seconds, Susan pulled her cock out of his throat, but kept it in his mouth to allow him to suck the rest of her girl-cum from her cock.

"That was amazing Harry." Susan said, "Way better than masturbating to the thought of you doing that."

"You masturbate thinking about me sucking your cock?" Harry asked, more than a bit surprised.

'I'd be surprised if there was a futa in this school that didn't Harry," she replied.

"Wow" was all Harry could say.

"Now enough talking, it's time for your reward," Susan said while turning him around and bending him over a desk. She slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his tight arse hole. Susan was instantly hard after seeing that tight little hole winking at her. She gave him one good lick, then started pumping one of her fingers in, gradually working up and adding another.

She reached deeper and used a come hither motion to scratch his prostate, making him moan."Now now, Harry, we wouldn't want to ruin it by cumming so soon, would we?" she asked. "Easy for you to say." he retorted. She slapped his arse then started rubbing it. She repeated the process multiple times, alternating cheeks in the process.

"Time for the real fun to begin," Susan said as she lined up her girl-cock to the entrance of his arse. "W-Wait," Harry stuttered,"Isn't there a spell that lubricates everything down there?" he asked.

"Not that I know of" Susan replied.

"But Hermione used it last time!" he said.

"Hermione huh Harry?" she asked,"Well sorry Harry I don't know of a spell that does that." she said knowing full well she was lying.

"O-OK Susan, just, go slow please." he pleaded.

"Anything for you Harry." Susan replied.

Susan started pushed her cock in his tight arse, entering with a moan. Once she was in, she slammed the rest of it all the way in, making her balls slap against his balls.

"FUCK Susan! What the fuck was that?!" he angrily asked.

"My cock easily going into your slutty arse?" she bit back as she slapped his arse hard.

Harry's reply was cut off as she pulled all the way out and slammed it back into his arse just as hard. Susan continued to do this, scratching and scraping his prostate every time on the way in, making him moan. Lewd sounds of slurping filled the room as Susan's cock was fighting off the suction Harry's arse was creating every time she pulled out.

"Urgh . . . Ungh . . . Ahhhh" pierced the air as Harry came all over the desk. Susan was relentless with her pummeling and did not let up, drawing out his orgasm. All he could do was focus on the continual pummeling of his arse, and how all his pleasure revolved around that girl-cock.

"I, I'm cumming!" Susan roared as she thrust one final time into Harry, completely submerging her cock in his arse. Hot, creamy girl-cum flooded the inside of Harry. Harry could feel himself making room to accommodate all of the girl-cum that was being pumped into him. He couldn't care less because he was already out of it completely.

Susan giggled at the sight before her, Harry Potter, bent over a desk cum leaking out of his arse laying in his own cum with a "thoroughly fucked" look on his face. "Well that completely confirms those rumors." she thought to herself amusingly. She pulled out her pocket mirror/communicative device. "Amelia Bones" she whispered as she brought it up to her face.

"Hey, Susan! What do you need?" Amelia asked.

"Hey, Aunt Amy! So, funny story, Harry Potter came up to me and said that he was sending you owls, trying to contact you, but they all came back unopened." Susan replied.

"Strange. Is he there for me to talk to and/or did you already tell him of your mirror?" she asked.

"Yes and yes. But I am not sure he is any state to speak to you" she replied back.

"Oh, and why is that, if I may ask?" Amelia asked.

"Well, it's probably best for you to see for yourself." she replied as she turned the mirror around.

"Is-is that Harry Potter, lying naked on a desk in his own cum, with-with cum leaking out of his arse?" she asked shakily.

"Maybe?" Susan replied.

"Susan, when we talked about experimenting I didn't mean go out and shag the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!" Amelia exclaimed.

"But Aunt Amy! He is such a butt-slut! How could I not see if the rumors were true or not?" Susan asked.

"Whatever Susan I don't have time for this, I'll have you both Floo over later this week to see what he wants. And yes Susan, I'm proud of you," she said.

"Thanks, Aunt Amy! I'll talk to you later, OK?" Susan said.

"Of course sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too, bye now."

"Bye."

Susan closed her mirror and put it back in where it was. Now, what to do about Harry Potter?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is guys, another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always, thanks for supporting this story.


	5. Rub a Dub (Molly Weasley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one, I had a reviewer suggest Mrs. Weasley and decided to give it a shot. Planning for Tonks in the future and (of course) Amelia. Enjoy!

It was December and the Christmas cheer was in the air. Hagrid could be seen dragging in large trees for the professors to decorate. Harry was extremely excited this year, he had been given special permission to celebrate Christmas at The Burrow. He didn't know why the headmaster had changed his mind this year, but he wasn't going to complain and risk ruining a good thing.

It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, "Hey mate, you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Harry replied.

"What about?" Hermione asked, ever curious.

"Just that this will be the first Christmas I will be spending with a real family. The Dursleys just locked me in my cupboard while Dudley would open his dozens of presents." Harry replied embittered.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed throwing herself at him, giving him a hug.

"Yeah mate that's terrible," Ron said.

"It's fine now that I have you guys." He said. Hermione just squeezed him tighter, "OK 'Mione, kind of need to breathe, you know?"

"Oh, right." she said, blushing.

One long train ride later, The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross. Harry and Ron had the easiest time finding the Weasleys, all they had to look for was a group of redheads. Harry and Ron were the last to make it to the Weasleys, having already said goodbye to Hermione.

"Hey, mum." Ron said while Harry said,"Hi Mrs. Weasley"

"Oh look Ron you've grown so tall! It's good to see you too Harry. Ready to head back to the Burrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've already said goodbye to Hermione" Ron said.

"That's good. Come now everyone let's head back home!" Mrs. Weasley said.

They all walked back to the enchanted car. "In you get, come now there is plenty of room for everyone. Fred! George! Quit messing around and get in the car." She yelled.

"Yes mother" they both said in unison. All Mrs. Weasley could do was shake her head.

Later at the Burrow.

"Hey Harry, everyone is going to Diagon Alley for Christmas shopping, do you want to come?" Ron asked.

"No thanks, I did owl delivery this year. I think I will stay here and relax." Harry replied.

"OK, see you later than." Ron replied.

After a while of sitting and relaxing, Harry thought that a bath sounded relaxing, so he grabbed his towel and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Harry walked in, set his towel down and when he looked up, noticed Molly Weasley's fully nude body

"U-Uhh… M-Mrs. Weasley… U-Um I-I'm sorry I- I didn't k-know you were in here." Harry stammered while staring at her massive cock.

"It's just Molly dear and it's no problem" she purred noticing where he was looking, "were you coming in here to take a bath?" she inquired.

"Y-Yeah" came his stuttered reply as his eyes snapped back up.

"Why don't you join me than? It will save on water you know?" Molly asked.

"I-It's fine, I can bathe another time." he replied.

"Please, I insist." she replied still purring.

"O-OK, If you say so." he replied unsure. Harry started walking towards her and made to get in. "Usually Harry, when people take baths, they take their clothes off first." she said jokingly. "Oh yeah." he replied. Harry started to remove clothes, not noticing the way Molly was eyeing him hungrily.

Once all of his clothes were off he got in beside her, having to squeeze in to make room.

"Well that won't do, there is hardly any room," Molly said as she picked him up and set him down on her thighs facing her,"there, that's better don't you think? Much more cozy."

Molly had set him down to where his smaller boy-cock was almost touching her massive girl-cock. Sitting up straight, it almost went up to a little below his nipples.

"U-Uh sure." he replied.

"Now Harry, Christmas is almost upon us, what did you want for Christmas this year?" Molly asked him.

"Uh I don't really know Mrs. Wea - Molly," he corrected himself,"I never really got presents at the Dursleys."he finished.

"Oh you poor thing" she said as she pulled him into her breasts and hugged him, making their cocks rub up against each other. Harry's cock noticeably stiffened at this.

"Oh my, it seems you have a problem" she purred as she let him go.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. W- Molly, I didn't mean to -" she cut him off, "It's no problem Harry, why don't we make that go away together?" she asked.

"O-OK" he replied.

"Oh there is no need to be nervous Harry! Here, just put your legs up onto my shoulders and I will help you out."

Harry did as she told and soon his face was in her crotch while his butt was in her face. "Oh dear, it seems I've developed the same problem as you, Harry," Molly said as her cock rose to 15 inches long and 4 inches wide. "While I am helping you, just lick on mine like you would a lolli, ok Harry dear?" she said, "OK" he replied.

As Harry started to lick her cock, Molly started to work one of her fingers into his tight arsehole, Harry gasped from the new sensation. "Um, Molly, do you want me to do that to you?" Harry asked,"Oh Merlin no Harry dear, this is only for small little cocks like yours. A big cock like mine needs to be serviced differently." she replied,"Oh." was all Harry said before he began again.

Molly was able to work another finger into his tight arse, she started a "come-hither" motion and started to scratch his prostate, Harry moaned from the new amazing sensation. I think we found your button, Harry. Molly continued to work more fingers in while simultaneously stimulating his prostate. Once she got four fingers in, she could feel Harry was getting close.

"Well, this isn't really working for me Harry, but I do know what would feel better for the both of us." she said, "What?" he asked.

"Do you trust me Harry?" she asked.

"Of course" came his reply.

"Then let me show you." she said.

Molly grabbed her wand and whispered a spell making lubrication spread all throughout his arse. She maneuvered him to where they were back facing each other and Harry was squatting. She grabbed her other wand and made sure it was lined up to where it was touching his arsehole.

She locked eyes with Harry,"Just trust me Harry, it may not be to pleasant at first but it will get better, I promise." she said,"Ok Molly, I trust you." he responded.

She started to push his thighs down onto her thick meaty pole,"ungh" Harry grunted as she started to enter his arse. The lubrication did it's job and Harry sunk a few more inches after the head entered,"Aughhhhh" he groaned. Molly kept up with the pressure and kept sinking her massive cock into him. "Halfway there Harry." she said. His face was scrunched up in pain but he still nodded.

When Harry felt his butt finally touch her thighs, he opened his eyes, finally noticing he had closed them. "There, all the way in" Molly said huskily. Harry looked down and gasped, his stomach was bulging out to extreme proportions. "That - that whole thing, is inside of me?" He asked.

"Yes Harry, and now that the worst part is over, it's time for your reward." she said.

"My reward?" he asked inquisitively.

"Oh yes Harry, here it comes," Molly said as she started to lift him up until only her head remained inside. "Right, NOW.," she said as she pushed him all of the way down onto her cock. "Ohhh!" he moaned, Molly's cock practically obliterated his prostate on the way in, causing him to leak copious amounts of precum on to her stomach.

"That's it now Harry dear" Molly said as she brought him up and pushed him down again.

If anyone walked past the bathroom, all they would hear was, "ungh. . . ungh. . . uh. . .uh. . .uh" as Molly continually pounded him, causing him to go delirious with pleasure. One final thrust and Molly and Harry both came at the same time with an "Ahhhhh".

Harry's cock twitched and spurted cum all over Molly's breasts and stomach while Molly started pumping Harry with large amounts of cum. Harry looked down again and saw his stomach bulging even further to make room for his creamy dessert.

"Wow" Harry said with Molly's cock still buried in him, panting heavily. Harry made to get up when Molly stopped him. "You didn't think that was it, did you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of." he replied.

"Oh heavens no Harry, I'm going to be fucking your tight little ass until you pass out from the pleasure." she said as Harry's eyes widened comically.

And that is exactly what she did. Two hours later, she had to dry him off, dress him and lay him down in his bed and wait for him to wake up. After, she was thinking to herself how much heavier he was when she carried him to his bed, then when she picked him up in the bath. "Wow, a natural butt slut, I may have to take that ass as much as I can before he goes back." she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Hope you all enjoyed it. I do appreciate the support and reviews. Stay perverted my dudes!


	6. Telescope Polisher (Aurora Sinistra)

 

It was on a beautiful Friday night that found Harry on the astronomy tower, gazing at the night sky feeling the cool breeze against his skin. He didn't plan on coming to the tower tonight, he just felt drawn to it. He used his cloak as a pillow while he laid back and enjoyed the moment. A moment that happened to be short lived, as he was discovered to be out of bed minutes later.

Aurora Sinistra had a sixth sense for students being on her tower in the middle of the night. If she had a galleon for every time she caught a student, or more so a pair of students, well, she wouldn't have to _be_ a teacher. It was on this night that her sixth sense was telling her that there was a student on her tower, out of bed. She made her way up and discovered, none other than, Harry Potter laying there gazing at the night sky.

"Ahem." she cleared her throat.

"O-Oh Professor, I'm sorry I-" he stammered.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. You know, Professor Snape was just telling me he needed someone to clean out the cauldrons from failed potions, you will serve it with him I think." she said.

"Wait, please, not Professor Snape. I'll do anything." he pleaded.

"Anything?" she inquired,"What could you possibly offer me Mr. Potter." she added.

"Um, I don't know, I could polish your telescopes." he said, trying to think of things that could get him out of detention with Professor Snape.

"Polish my telescope you say? Hmm, tempting. OK Mr. Potter, follow me." she said.

"Where are we going?" he asked, as he put on his cloak and started following her.

"We are go - where did you go?" she asked, spooked at his sudden disappearance.

"Right here" he said as he popped his head out of the cloak.

Aurora gave a little jump and said,"Merlin Potter don't do that. Where did you get that cloak?" she asked.

"Oh, it was my father's." he replied.

"Nifty. We are here." she said as she stopped at a painting of Galileo.

"Polaris" she stated as the portrait tipped his hat and swung open,"In here Mr. Potter"

"You know you can just call me Harry," he muttered under his breath.

"Alright, Harry, it's back here." she said as she led him through a door and onto a balcony.

"How come I've never noticed this balcony? It's right on the way to the quidditch pitch." he asked.

"Because it was designed for privacy, considering this is by my private quarters." she said.

"So this is the telescope?" he asked,"But it looks brand new!" he exclaimed.

"Oh that isn't the telescope I was talking about," she said as she placed complicated locking charms on the door.

"Then which one?" he asked.

"This one." she replied as the pressed her groin up against him. He felt a very large bulge through her robes.

"U-Um" he stammered.

"Would you rather spend a pleasant four hours with Professor Snape cleaning cauldrons?" she asked, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Harry sighed, "No".

"Then get on your knees" she said as she pushed his shoulders down, "Evanesco vestimentum" she said pointing to both their clothes.

Harry squawked in protest as he felt his clothes disappear, making a futile attempt to cover himself. He completely forgot what he was doing when he looked up to see the behemoth of a girl-cock in front of him. His was a pine needle compared to this thick, girthy tree branch. She had to be at least 13 inches long and 4 and a half inches thick.

He had been staring for over a minute before he realized what he was doing. "Oh, um." he stuttered as he looked up, his face going bright red.

Aurora just chuckled, "Quite alright Harry, although I do believe you will have plenty of time to get to know every inch of my girl-cock. Here, just give her a kiss, will you?" she said as she grabbed the back of his head and brought him closer to her.

Harry did was he felt drawn to do, he grabbed her girl-cock and started to kiss it. A bit of precum made it's way through his lips, into his mouth. He felt desire creeping up inside him.

"That's it Harry, take a bit more why don't you." she said, pushing her girl-cock into his mouth.

Harry heard his jaw pop as her fat girl-cock entered his mouth.

"Mmmm. It's so warm and tight," she moaned.

Harry had to swallow at least every thirty seconds because of how much precum was leaking out of her cock. He continued to work the head of her cock, "Come on, a little bit deeper now." she moaned. As Harry swallowed more precum, she pushed on the back of his head, timing it to where her girl-cock entered at the same time and obscenely stretched his throat.

"Ohhh!" she moaned as she continued to push Harry's head further down her girl-cock. Harry was doing all he could not to choke on the large log of meat being forcefully shoved down his throat and stretching him out.

She kept on pushing until his chin slapped her balls, and his nose was right up against her tuft of pubic hair. She let go once he was all the way down on her girl-cock, expecting Harry to come back up for air. To her surprise, he stayed like that for another thirty seconds before coming back up.

"I've got a special gift for you Harry, but you have to promise to swallow all of it, or else. And trust me, you won't like the consequences." she said.

Harry nodded, eager to please.

"I think your submissive side is finally taking over Harry," she said with a smirk.

She pushed the head of her girl-cock back into his mouth and released a stream a piss. Harry tried to swallow a couple times but it was too much. He backed off and spit up the piss that was in his mouth, while she was still pissing on him. "I told you that you wouldn't like the consequences if you stopped." she said as she grabbed his head, pushed her girl-cock back into his mouth and kept pushing until she was in his throat.

She pushed him all the way back down to the base of her girl-cock and continued to piss directly into his stomach. He tried pushing on her thighs, but her strong grip was too much to fight. A minute later, she pulled her girl-cock out of his throat. "I could still piss more but I think I'll save this for later" she said. Harry's stomach felt incredibly full after the large amount of piss directly deposited into his stomach. He looked down and saw a noticeable bulge from his stomach.

She pushed him over onto his stomach. "I could try and prepare you, but you're such a slut you would probably enjoy me taking your anal virginity all in one long thrust." Harry's throat was so sore he couldn't respond to confirm or deny her accusation. She looked down at his smaller boy-cock, "See, you're even hard from me fucking your throat, you're obviously a cock slut."

She didn't notice his face go red as she sat down in a small love seat,"Get up slut, come take a seat." Harry slowly got up and walked over to her, ready to sit down next to her,"Not there, _here,_ " she said, patting her thighs. Harry quivered with what he knew was to come.

He sat down in front of her girl-cock, onto his knees. "That's right slut, you know what to do." she purred as she lined her girl-cock up with Harry's entrance. Harry lowered himself onto her cock and groaned as she grabbed his hips and started to gradually apply pressure.

"Mmmm. That's right, a little more and it will be in." she said as she started to push down harder. Once her girl-cock popped in, she slammed his hips down while she thrust upward, hilting herself all in one hard thrust. Harry gasped at the mixed sensations, on one hand, she completely crushed his prostate and on the other, she completely wrecked his insides.

"Remember when I'd save that piss for later? Well, it's later." she said as she pissed deep into him. Her constant piss stream didn't let up for another two minutes after she started. "Ahh, all better. I knew I shouldn't have drank all that tea earlier." she said.

Harry felt completely filled to the brim after she had pissed in him the first time, now he felt like he was gonna burst from how stretched his stomach was looking. Her girl-cock acted as the perfect butt plug for all of that piss.

She lifted him up, letting the piss flow downwards, then slammed him down again, pistoning it back inside of him. Harry moaned at the dual pleasures of her piss being pistoned inside of him, and her crushing his prostate on the way in.

She continued to let it fill back up after lifting him, and slamming it down to shoot it back into him. After the fourth time of slamming him down onto her lap,"Ungh!" Harry moaned as his cock twitched, spurting cum all over her tits.

"Now look at the mess you've made! Now you're going to have to clean it up - _with your tongue_." she added. Harry began working on licking his own cum off of her tits as she continually pounded him.

With the combined stimulation of Harry's tight arsehole and his tongue on her tits, she knew she was about to cum. She turned him around and repositioned them both to where Harry was on his knees on the couch and Aurora was behind him with her girl-cock still in his arse. She started to rapidly fuck him, making his arsehole even more raw than it already was. "I'm about to shoot my load deep inside you Harry." These dirty words and the continual pounding made him cum again. "Ahhh! Fuck!" he moaned as he came all over the love seat.

Harry's arse clenched around her as he came, completely adding to the sensation, making her balls boil.

"Mmmm fuck! Ah. .ah. . .ahh. . . .ahhhh!" she moaned as she came deep inside Harry.

She grabbed her wand and conjured a replica of her girl-cock and added sticking and vibration charms to it. She modified the vibration charm to intensify when other people are around. Right as she pulled out she replaced the void with her modified girl-cock replica. She also added a charm that redirects any cum or piss to his mouth, and seals his mouth until he swallows it, just for kicks.

Harry laid on the love seat, to delirious to think about the nice vibration coming from his arse. Aurora just chuckled,"You are _mine_ , Harry Potter".

 


	7. Day in the Dungeons (Narcissa Malfoy)

 

Harry _royally_ fucked up. He knew this from being in the cellar of Malfoy Manor with Ron and Hermione after getting captured by Greyback and his pack. He looked over to see Ron and Hermione chained up against the wall, still knocked out. He heard steps coming down the steps to the main level. He quickly pretended to still be knocked out as to not garner unwanted attention.

He heard the door creak open and what sounded like multiple pairs of footsteps enter the room, some heavy, most likely either Greyback or one of his pack, and some light, most likely women.

"What do you want us to do?" a gruff voice asked.

"Stay there ready for a command." a woman's voice said firmly.

"Aguamenti," she said as she sprayed all of the teenagers faces with water,"wakey wakey" making him gasp and open his eyes and actually wake up Ron and Hermione.

"Well, isn't this just a surprise!" the woman's voice, now known to belong to Narcissa Malfoy,"The Boy-Who-Lived himself, and his two sidekicks! Isn't that just grand." she finished with a signature Malfoy sneer.

"What- what do you want from us?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Oh, I wasn't sent down here per The Dark Lord's request to gather information from you silly! I was sent down to break him!" she said and pointed to Harry.

"Re-chain him to the table." she said with a vicious smirk,"I am going to break him and you are going to watch his face as he finally succumbs to it!" she said continuing her speech to the teenagers as Greyback and his pack unshackled a struggling Harry and dragged him over to a table. They bent him over the end of the table and shackled his hands to the far corners of the table while shackling his feet to the legs of the table closest to him.

"Perfect. That is all I required, you may leave now," she said.

"Wait, you mean we don't even get to play with the others?" one of the pack members whined.

"I said you may leave, now." she said more firmly.

He was about to say something else but saw a couple of his pack mates shake their heads fiercely so he settled for grumbling on the way out.

"Now that they are gone, it's time for the fun to begin." she said smirking.

"Please don't hurt him!" Hermione cried out, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Take me instead!" Ron yelled.

"All in due time." she chuckled as she vanished all of Harry's clothes. Harry's cock flopped down to below the table edge, even soft he was above average at 6 ½ inches. He just grunted and stared ahead, his eyes hard not wanting his captor to have the satisfaction of seeing him break.

Hermione was fully crying and Ron's face was stoic.

"Oooh what a nice arse you have Potter," she said while slapping his arse,"well, your cock is a bit, hmm, pitiful although." she drawled.

"Pitiful? That is a first." he thought while keeping his face emotionless.

She started to massage his arse, but after thirty seconds of doing so "accidently" stuck her thumb in his arsehole.

Harry sucked in a breath of air but didn't say anything. "What's wrong, Potter?" she asked,"Don't you like this nice massage I am giving you?" she said while she continued to work her thumb in and out of his arse. She removed her thumb and Harry sighed. She then started to work his arse with both her index and middle finger as he clenched his teeth.

After a minute the uncomfortable feeling was gone for Harry, replaced by a weird sensation every time she hit this certain spot inside of him. Harry didn't know why but it was driving him insane. He quivered every time she scratched his prostate, fighting the urge to moan. His resolve finally gave as she inserted another finger inside him just adding to the stimulation and he moaned.

He realized what he did as he heard Narcissa chuckling behind him,"I knew you were a slut the second my thumb so easily slipped in."

Harry started to protest but she rubbed his prostate and it instead to turned into a moan.

"You vile woman!" Hermione screamed at Narcissa.

"By the sound of his moans," she rubbed him making him moan again for emphasis,"it doesn't sound like I am being cruel to him." she said.

"You put some sort of spell on him to make him not think straight." Hermione denied vehemently.

"Silencio," she said pointing to Hermione, she did this once more on Ron to stop a problem before it began. Hermione just silently watched Harry, crying for him.

It was clear to everyone that Harry was hard, at a nice long eight inches long. Narcissa could feel Harry about to reach his peak, so she stopped the stimulation but kept her fingers within his arse. He whimpered. "What's wrong Harry? Was that feeling, good," she said as she rubbed around his prostate, teasing him. "You're gonna have to beg for it Harry," she said, continuing to tease him. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that Harry? I didn't hear you," she said.

A definite,"Please" was heard. "Please what Harry?" she said as she caressed his prostate with a gentle touch.

"Please finger me!" He finally moaned out before he could stop himself.

She finally started to scratch the itch that was his prostate, finally bringing him over the edge as his cock twitched and started to leak his cum into her hand, all the while moaning loudly.

She brought her hand up to his mouth,"Clean it up, slut." she commanded. Harry slurped up his own cum letting it coat his throat without a second thought. After he was finished, he burped, tasting the cum that he just swallowed.

"How cute, the savior of the wizarding world is actually a sissy slut." she chuckled as she moved so she was in his view. She started to slowly strip down her robes and garments, capturing the teen's attention. Soon she was down to a bra and panties, when he looked at her panties, though, it seemed as though they were shimmering like a mirage. She first removed her bra, showing off the Black family assets. She moved on to her panties, as she brought them down, a fat meaty cock that would belittle any man popped out.

Narcissa was at least 14 inches long and 3 inches in diameter. She pumped her cock in front of him, his eyes glued to the massive meatstick. "This whole cock is going to fuck you in the ass Harry," she said as Harry shuddered.

She walked back around behind Harry and started to rub her cock on his arse, a bit of her precum lubricating the tip.

"Do you want this cock up your arse Harry?" she whispered seductively.

"Yes." he moaned.

"How much do you want it up your arse?" she asked, her voice still husky.

"So much..." he breathed out,"Please." he whimpered.

That was all it took for Narcissa to start pushing inside. Harry groaned as the massive intruder attempted to make its way inside. After continuous pushing, the tip finally popped in and with it a couple more inches making Harry moan as it practically pushed his prostate out of the way. She continued to apply pressure and soon enough he felt her thighs press up against him. He moaned thinking of how full he felt and how that giant log of meat was inside of him.

She pulled out fully and realigned her cock at his entrance,"I want to feel you stretch around me again." she said huskily as she pushed and entered him for the second time, making him feel like he was being stretched from the inside out. He moaned at the feeling of his prostate being crushed once again.

This time she pulled out to where the head stayed in, and thrust deeply, filling him all the way back up. She continued to pull back and thrust in, gradually increasing her pace to work them up to orgasm.

"Umph. I- I'm about-ah. About to cum!" he ground out between thrusts.

"You're going to cum when I fill your ass, slut." she barked out. With that, she let out a roar as a powerful load began to fill Harry's ass. "Oh, mmmm." Harry moaned as he came stronger than ever before, hitting the floor and splattering.

She pulled her cock out and let the cum leak out onto the floor. She looked over and saw the two other prisoners with tear streaks down their faces, mourning for the _Boy-Turned-Slut_.

She removed the silencing spells on both of the other prisoners,"So, who's next?" she asked.

 


	8. A Lesson in Law (AmeliaSusan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (OLD): IT”S FINALLY HERE. I truly sorry for the delay but things were hectic with finals week and what not. I hope to put out a few more before ending the series. Many thanks to the supporters who have been there since chapter 1, thanks for not losing hope. Had many people asking for an Amelia/Susan/Harry sequel to the Susan/Harry story. You asked and you got(Albeit a bit late but nonetheless). Enjoy!

Amelia was resting in her favorite arm chair by the fire, sipping her tea and reading a book in the cozy Bones Manor. She looked up when she saw the Floo flare green and none other than Harry Potter stumble out while her niece graciously stepped out after him. Harry just got up and brushed himself off while Susan rushed over and gave her a hug.

“Aunt Amy!” she squealed as she almost tackled the older woman.

“Hey Sue, how is Hogwarts coming along sweetie?” she asked.

“Great! A lot of fun," she said while glancing over at Harry suggestively as he blushed, something that did not escape the woman’s notice.

“Why don’t you go up to your room and give us some time to talk about what Harry came here for," she said.

“OK Aunt Amy, see you later Harry!” she said as she waved while heading up the stairs to her room.

Once she was out of earshot,”Come Harry, let’s start this conversation somewhere young girls won’t be eavesdropping on us,” she said as she raised her voice towards the end, knowing the curious girl was listening to every word.

“Alright," he said as he followed her into her master bedroom. 

She put locking and silencing spells on the door as a precaution. “There, we shouldn’t be overheard now. Now, before we continue, what is going on between you and my niece," she said while raising her eyebrow. Amelia already knew exactly what happened in that bathroom, she was just trying to see how he would react.

“Wha - What do you m-mean?” he asked stuttering.

“Don’t think I missed that glance she gave you in the sitting room. All I asked was what was going on between you and her," she clarified.

“N-nothing Madam Bones," he said unconvincingly. 

“Alright, I’ll just ask Susan then," she said as she undid the spells and sent a message spell to Susan. A minute later she was in the doorway,”You needed me?” she said.

“Yes Sue. I was just asking Mr. Potter here what was going on between the two of you and he told me that there was nothing going on,"

“Oh is that so?” Susan replied. The women shared a knowing glance.

“You know Harry, lying to a ministry official comes with some pretty hefty consequences,” Amelia said.

“I-It does? I-I’m sorry I didn't know.” he said intimidated.

“Oh yes, but I guess I can distribute a small punishment myself and just overlook this whole incident. What do you say?” she questioned.

“R-Really? Thank you!” he exclaimed, “But, what are you going to do to punish me?” he asked.

“What do you think Susan, fifteen spankings?” she asked her niece.

“I was going to say twenty but fifteen is fine.” Susan replied.

“Alright Harry, come over here and accept your punishment.” Amelia said, waving him over.

“O-OK,” he said as he walked over to Amelia.

Amelia bent him over her knee and started to pull his robes up. “Wha- What are you d-doing?!” he exclaimed.

“How else do you expect me to spank you?” she asked rhetorically as she pulled his pants and underwear down to expose his bare bum.

“There, now I want you to count them out every time I spank you.” she said as she said as she brought her hand down on his left cheek.

Harry sucked in a breath through his gritted teeth. He managed out a, “One”.

“That’s it,” she said as she brought her hand down on his right cheek this time,”Two”.

She continued to alternate cheeks every time she spanked him until she brought her hand down on his left cheek one last time as Harry gasped,”Fifteen.”

“Wow your cheeks are red Harry,” Susan said,”Here, let’s make it feel a little better.” she said as she started to ply and grope his pert flesh. 

“That’s a good idea Susan,” she said as she started to rub them. After a minute of their ministrations, he started to give a soft mew every time they went to work.

“Is that feeling good Harry?” Amelia asked.

“Merlin yes,” Harry said.

Amelia and Susan continued their ministrations and Amelia ‘accidentally’ slipped her thumb into his exposed arse hole.

“Ohhh” he moaned.

“On your hands and knees slut.” Amelia commanded.

Harry obeyed and was soon on his hands and knees, waiting expectantly for the two well hung women. They were all soon naked. Amelia walked behind Harry while Susan stood in front of him. He felt a slick sensation spread throughout the inside of his bum. Any doubts about Amelia’s intentions were immediately squashed at that moment. 

He saw Susan lineup the tip of her girl-cock with his mouth simultaneously feeling the tip of Amelia’s cock pressing up against his rose-bud. 

“Do you want it Harry?” Amelia asked.

“Yes, oh Merlin yes.” he replied.

“What do good little cock-sluts say?” she rebutted.

“Please!” he moaned.

“Good girl.” she replied.

“Girl?” was as far as he got as he felt Amelia thrust into him. Susan grabbed his head and worked her cock into his mouth. 

“You’re just loose enough for my cock, but just tight enough for a great fuck. You have the perfect little hole slut.” Amelia said.

Susan slipped her cock into his throat. “Oh!” she moaned, “So fucking good.”

Harry quivered from the intense pleasure of Amelia squishing his prostate, and the thought of being spit-roasted by his schoolmate and her aunt. 

"Ooohhh," Harry moaned around the giant cock in his throat.

Every time Amelia would pull back, Susan would thrust in. They continued this pattern for a few more minutes, then started thrusting in at the same time.

"Ahhhh!" Harry moaned as he spurted his cum all over the floor.

"Looks like that's our cue!" Susan said as she and Amelia both moaned at the same time and blew their loads deep into Harry. Harry could feel himself filling up and becoming extremely full, extremely fast. 

They both pulled out in unison as Harry collapsed into his own pile of cum. 

“Ah ah, not so fast, we aren’t done with you yet!” Amelia said as she made her way next to her niece.

He got back to his knees wobbly. “Huh?” he asked dazed from the pleasure.

“Well I know for sure that I need to piss, how about you Susan?” she asked.

“Definitely.” she replied.

“Well, that settles it. You are going to drink our piss, slut.” she said as she brought her cock to Harry’s lips.

Harry opened automatically, accepting the head and sealing his lips around her cock. A hot stream of piss entered his mouth, quickly filling his mouth forcing him to swallow. If his stomach wasn’t already full from the load that Susan deposited in him, it was about to be. Harry continually swallowed her piss until all that was left was a few drops that he sucked out and swallowed.

Amelia backed off and Susan readily took her place. The instant the tip was in his mouth, a long stream of hot piss made it’s way into his mouth. This one, saltier, than the last. The stream stopped quickly as Susan entered his throat in one long stroke and continued pissing directly into his stomach. He could feel it splash as it first hit his stomach. 

After she finished she pulled out, “That was amazing,” Susan said.

Amelia did a quick,”Tempus” and said,”Oh my, I should probably get you two back to Hogwarts, it’s already been two hours. I don’t want anyone to come looking and stumble upon this.”

“You’re probably right,” Susan said as she began putting on her clothes.

“Take care of him for me, alright?” Amelia said as she whispered a spell that dressed Harry.

“Always Aunt Amy,” Susan said.

A “Hogwarts!” and a green flash later, the house was filled with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, sorry I forgot to post this here, has been on FFN for a while now though :P, going to try to write another chapter soon, sorry it has been so long.


	9. Caught in the Act (DaphneTracey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! It has been a while hasn’t it? Finished with finals so I figured I would write this because I finally feel inspired to do it. Hope you enjoy it.

Harry has a problem, he can’t sleep, at all. At least, not since the incident. What incident, you may ask? Well, it all started when Harry saw Draco skulking around the castle one day. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and proceeded to pursue him, keeping a good thirty feet behind him at all times. 

Draco stopped and whispered something into a wall and went inside a room, Harry just barely slipping in behind him unnoticed. 

“So this is what the Prefect’s bathroom looks like,” Harry thought to himself, “but Malfoy’s not a prefect.”

Now that he knew that Draco wasn’t up to anything, he could leave.

“Shite,” he thought to himself, “he locked the door, and he would see if the door randomly opened and closed.”

He would just have to wait until Draco finished his soak until he could leave too, but man did he feel like a dirty voyeur, so he closed his eyes. Thirty minutes and three shampoos later, he heard a lot of sloshing around, and figured that Draco was finishing up. Not long after that he heard the door unlock and open, then silence. He waited thirty seconds after that to be safe, took off his cloak and made his way to the door.

Harry reached for the door but to his horror it opened before he even touched it. There stood two Slytherin girls that looked familiar to him, and there Harry stood like a deer in the headlights, cloak in hand.

<=====HP=====>

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis walked down the corridor to the Prefect’s bathroom for a nice afternoon soak and maybe a little fun. As they rounded the corner, they saw Draco slip out and head down towards the Great Hall. 

When they arrived at the door, Daphne asked Tracey,”Hey Trace, what’s the password again?”.

Tracey snorted very unladylike and replied,”Only you could forget a password within ten minutes Daph, and the Prefect said it was ‘Mermaid Deep’ this month.”.

“Oh yeah,” Daphne replied sheepishly.

“Mermaid Deep” Tracey whispered and opened the door.

And there Harry Potter was, standing in the doorway hand outstretched towards the door, a fluid silky grey cloak in his hand.

“Hey Trace, didn’t Draco just leave this bathroom?” Daphne asked.

“That he did Daph, that he did.” she replied.

“Do you spy on all the boys Potter or just Draco?” Daphne asked Harry.

This question snapped Harry out of his frozen-like trance. “N-no, it’s not like that I swear. I didn’t know this was the b-bathroom and then I couldn’t leave.” he stuttered out.

“Oh? He was so mesmerizing that you couldn’t leave?” Tracey smirked.

“You know that’s not what I meant!” he exclaimed.

“Don’t worry Harry, we will keep your secret, won’t we Trace?” Daphne asked.

“Oh most definitely Daph, we won’t say a word.”

“Really?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Promise.” They both replied in unison.

“Thanks.” He said with a grin, and made to walk past them. When they didn’t move to get out of his way, he said, “Uhh, I’ll be going now.”

“Oh Harry, you didn’t think you would get away with spying on one of our own, and not be punished for it did you?” Tracey asked.

“Well, kind of,” he replied.

“Tsk tsk, that just wouldn’t do.” Daphne said they pushed Harry back, entered the bathroom, and locked the door behind them.

“Why don’t you join us for our bath and we can talk over your punishment.” Tracey said.

“O-ok,”he replied, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Harry just stared incredulously (and a little bit in awe) at the two young woman disrobing in front of him. “Well, aren’t you going to join us?” Daphne asked impatiently. 

“U-uh sure.” Harry stuttered as he began to peel his robes off.

He looked over to peak at the girls and almost fainted in shock, they were both hung like a hippogriff, and incredibly sexy. He didn’t realise he was staring until Daphne said,”Like what you see Harry?” coyly.

He blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to take his underwear off after seeing the packages the girls were sporting. Tracey, noticing his hesitance, said,”It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Harry, a cock is a cock no matter what size.”

Harry blushed again and nodded, slowly taking off his underwear, the girls eying him greedily. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Daphne asked as she walked into the giant bath. Tracey and Harry followed her lead and walked into the nice steamy and bubbly bath.

“So, Harry, what do you think is a proper punishment?” Tracey asked.

“Uh, well when I did something my uncle didn’t like he would make me stay in my cupboard.” he mumbled.

“Oh you poor thing!” Daphne cried as she went and hugged him, pressing her now cock and tits against him.

“Yeah, no one should ever be treated like that.” Tracey said as she pushed herself up onto his other side.

Harry was acutely aware of their cocks on his thighs and tits pressing up against him. He was sure at least one of them knew he was hard, because he was now poking someone. 

“Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?” Daphne asked slyly, while smirking.

“What did you expect to happen.” he mumbled while blushing.

“It’s alright Harry, we both know the bubble head charm, we can take care of that for you. And don’t think that you are getting of a punishment either, Mr.” Tracey said.

“You r-really don’t have to,” he replied.

“We insist.” they said in unison, then applied the bubblehead charm.

They both dove under the water, Daphne grabbing Harry’s ass cheeks and Tracey taking his cock in her hand. Tracey started to give Harry a slow handjob while Daphne started to work his asshole with her tongue.

Harry groaned at the new sensations, using all of his willpower not to shoot his load immediately. The whole ass thing was new but not unwelcome. Tracey started to go down on him, taking him all the way in her mouth at the same time Daphne slipped two fingers inside of him, immediately searching out his prostate and finding it.

This turned out to be the last straw, Harry let out a less than manly moan, secretly glad the girls were underwater, and came into Tracey’s mouth.

The girls made their way to the surface and dispelled their charms. “So, Harry, how was that?” Tracey asked and smirked.

“Bloody amazing,” Harry said breathlessly, still recovering from the double team.

They both giggled, then Daphne said,”Glad you liked it, but . . . nevermind.” 

“What is it?” Harry asked, looking at her curiously. 

“Well, it’s just that you’ve been having all the fun, while our cocks have been ignored.” she said, looking down.

“Oh! I’m so sorry Daph and Trace, I didn’t even think of it, what do you want me to do for you?” Harry asked, face flushed.

“Well, I guess you could give me a blowjob, like I did for you.” Tracey said to him.

“O-ok, it’s only fair I guess.” Harry said as Tracey applied the bubblehead charm on him. 

“Thanks,” Harry said with a grin, as he went under the water.

Tracey groaned as she felt Harry’s lips wrap around her cock, swirling his tongue around it. 

“Yay, I get his ass,” Daphne said as she applied a lubrication charm on his hole. She started to work her fingers in one at a time when Harry’s head popped out of the water,”Not that it doesn’t feel nice, but I thought you said it was your turn.”

“You just let me worry about that, and going by the looks on Traceys face, you need to get back to your work.” she smirked.

Harry dove back under as Tracey grabbed his head and started pumping his mouth, going a little deeper with every thrust. Harry didn’t know why, but he wanted to go all the way down on her cock, just like she did for him, so he grabbed her ass cheeks and swallowed as she pulled his head down, letting her cock slide into his tight throat. He was about to panic as he knew he would run out of air soon, but the feeling never came. What he didn’t know was that the bubblehead charm provided oxygen, even when you weren’t physically breathing. Tracey just smiled as she started to use his throat as her own personal cock-sleeve.

<=====HP=====>

Meanwhile, Daphne was able to work four fingers into his asshole, making it slowly rescind in size before pushing them back in, constantly stretching him out and making him groan around Tracey’s cock. 

“I think he’s ready,” she said to Tracey. 

Daphne grabbed his hips and positioned her cock at his entrance, she could feel him shiver, he knew what she was about to do. She slowly pushed her way inside of him, easily sliding in after the ass massage she gave him. Once the head of her cock was inside of him, she stopped and grabbed his shaft, slowly stroking him, not enough to bring him close to the edge, but enough to ease any discomfort. She continued to slowly massage him and pushed deeper inside of him. Finally, all fourteen inches were inside of him. She slowly built up a rhythm with Tracey, pulling out of him when she pushed in, and vice versa. 

They all approached their climax, but it was Tracey who came first. “Ungh,” she grunted as she shoved Harry all the way back down onto her, releasing her seed into him. 

She pulled out, leaving a spurt for him to swallow. “At least it doesn’t taste bad,” he thought to himself. He could tell Daphne was about to cum, because of her more urgently thrusting into him, and if he was being honest with himself, he was only holding out for her.

“Ohhhh Harry,” Daphne moaned as she thrusted into him one final time, cum gushing out of her into his colon. 

“Mmmm, ohhh!” Harry moaned as he came, squeezing her cock as he shot his load into the water.

Daphne knew he was cumming when she felt her cock being squeezed in the most divine way. She thrusted into him a few more times to extend his orgasm, letting him shoot a few more ropes. Daphne pulled out of him as he rose to the surface of the bath. Tracey dispelled his bubblehead charm and pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. “Wow,” Harry said breathlessly, with a goofy grin on his face, after they stopped. 

This time Daphne pulled him into a toe-curling kiss, tongues battling for dominance. “Wow,” Harry repeated as Daphne giggled.

“I think we broke him,” Tracey said between giggles.

“We better finish up before someone gets suspicious and comes looking,” Daphne sighed.

“Soo, uh, tomorrow night?” Harry asked sheepishly. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” both girls said in unison, then looked at each other and giggled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I know it has been a long time, but this took me longer than usual to write. Someone said they didn’t like my stories due to lack of setup and/or character development. So this time I tried to add a bit more substance to the story, and spent more time on it. I hope you all love it. And thanks for 100,000+ views and 165 follows.


	10. Waking up to Tonks (Honks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s extremely cliche to start a Honks story the summer after fifth year but what can I say, it’s really the best place to start it :)

Harry lay on his bed at Number 4, Privet Drive, staring up at the ceiling thinking of all that went wrong. First, he falls into Voldemort’s trap and gets his godfather, one “mass murderer” Sirius Black. Then, Dumbledore drops the prophecy on him, telling him that he is going to die if he doesn’t become a murderer.

He’s been staring at the ceiling for so long he can start to see Sirius’ face in the ceiling cracks, looking at him disappointedly, almost to say,”Quit sulking and go live your life.”. Not sure if he’s going crazy or not, he does know that he needs to leave the suffocating environment of Privet Drive for a little while.

With his wand in his waistband, he sets out to the park he knows Dudley doesn’t frequent as much. Walking through a field, he hears a twig snap behind him and quickly turns around, wand out to confront the person, only to smash into something invisible and have said thing land on him.

“Oof, can’t you be any less boney Harry? Jeez.” said a muffled, but recognizable voice.

“Tonks?” Harry asked incredulously.

“The one and only,” Tonks said as she lowered the hood on her invisibility cloak,”Wotcher Harry.”

“Uhh, you’re kind of, um, on me Tonks,” Harry said uncertainly.

“Oh,” she replied feeling his growing discomfort,”Ohh, sorry about that”. She got up off of him and helped him up. He vainly tried to cover up his growing problem, “Fuck it she already saw it if not felt it,” he thought to himself.

“So Harry, you must be popular with the female population at Hogwarts, huh?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, girls throwing their knickers at you and what not.”

“Uhh, no not really”.

“Well, you’ve had a girlfriend at least?”

“No, the closest I’ve gotten was a few sloppy kisses from a girl more focused on crying.”

“What?! I’d have thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would have bed at least half of Hogwarts population by now,” she said incredulously.

“Yeah well, they are too busy ousting me as some sort of Dark Lord half of the time.”

“Well they’re really stupid, anyone with an IQ point would see that you just want to be you, I can relate to that.”

“Thanks, and what do you mean by that?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, I didn’t start making my hair pink and changing my appearance until second year. In my first year, people wanted me to change my appearance for them, and I stupidly did it thinking it would get me some friends.” she sighed, “All it did was make me feel like a circus monkey, changing whenever someone asked, so I closed myself off to never feel like that ever again.”

“Well, I definitely see how that relates, and I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Harry replied morosely.

“It’s fine, I’m mostly over it now.”

An awkward silence ensued for a minute, until Harry said,”Wait a minute, you weren’t that cute Hufflepuff from my first year that sat in the back of the library, were you?”

“Cute Hufflepuff? Interesting.” she thought,”Yeah, I usually studied there for my NEWTs after dinner.”

“Heh, I kind of had a small crush on you back then,” Harry said with a blush.

“Going after older women now, Harry?” she said smirking, his blush getting worse, “Well you aren’t too bad yourself, handsome.”

“Well, considering all of the shite I’ve had to go through in my life, I would like to think that I am a little more mature for my age.” he responded, “and thanks.”

“I just can’t take living here with my relatives anymore.” he spat out,”Why can’t Dumbledore just understand that they hate me and don’t want me.”

“You know what Harry, I have an idea. Take my arm,” he did so, and she apparated them back to his room at Privet Drive.

“Why did you bring me back here?” he asked, now in a bad mood.

“Well, I read a spell that can make a magical dummy, in one of the not-so-light magic books in the Black library. Before Sirius died he told me to take care of you if he were never around, so that is exactly what I am doing,” she said as she transfigured a close replica of Harry’s body from some bed sheets.

“Now I will need a piece of your hair to transfer your magical signature and base memories to the dummy,” she said taking the hair,“thank you.”

She waved her wand in a complex manner, muttering under her breath until he heard,”Done!”

“There, now he will respond when spoken to, but mostly just lay there silently,” she explained,”now let’s get you out of here.”

She grabbed his hand and apparated to her apartment, “Home sweet home,” she said,”I hope you don’t mind, it’s mostly muggle.”

He waved her off, “I’ve lived like a muggle most of my life anyway.”

“No matter, make yourself at home, we can go shopping tomorrow and get you some nice new threads,” she said.

“You really don’t have t-”

“I’m not doing it because I have to, I’m doing it because I want to, Harry.”

“Fine,” he grumbled,”where is your shower, I didn’t get to take them very often at the Dursleys”

“First door on the right, towels are under the counter.”

“Thanks, Tonks. Like really, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I know Harry.”

After Harry got out of the shower, he asked,”Hey Tonks, where am I sleeping tonight?”

“Well there is only one bed, but if you stay on your side we shouldn’t have any problems.” she said jokingly,”And it’s further down the hall on the left. I am going to stay up a bit reading, you go ahead.”

“Ok, and really, thanks again.”

“No problem.”

\-----------------

Harry woke up from one of the most restful nights of sleep for him in a long time snuggled into something warm and squishy, and on closer inspection, something pushed against his butt and legs. “U-uh Tonks?”

“Yeah?” she asked blearily.

“What is that pushing on my butt?”

“Oh, that’s just my penis Harry.”

“Oh, ok,” Harry said closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

Harry’s eyes shot open and he rolled over as he processed the new information, “Wait, what?!”

Now fully awake, Tonks replied,”I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. You must think me a freak now.” as Harry saw tears well up in her eyes.

“Tonks, you know I would never think of you like that, especially after all you’ve done for me so far.”

“Don’t bother Harry, I know you are just trying to make me feel better.”

“I’m not and I can prove it.”

“How?”

“I hope I didn’t misjudge the situation,” was all Harry could think as he leaned in and kissed her,”because you know I will always like you, for you.”

If their first kiss was just for testing the waters then their second one was for reassurance. Everything after that was pure passion.

“That means a lot to me, Harry,” she said as she smiled.

Harry’s eyes widened as he felt her shorts pulse, and felt himself rise up few centimeters,”It gets bigger?!” he exclaimed with astonishment,”How big does it get?”

Tonks paused, and hesitantly said,”Would-would you like to see it?”

“S-sure,” Harry stuttered as he slid off of her lap.

Tonks repositioned herself so her hips were up in the air,”A little help?” she asked.

“Of course!” he exclaimed as he moved to grab her shorts. Harry slipped his fingers inside of her waistband and started to slowly pull down her shorts,“No panties?” he questioned as he immediately saw a tuft of neatly trimmed pink hair. “A little tough to conceal, don’t you think?” she responded. As he kept pulling, he could now see the top of her thick veiny girl-cock, positioned in between her legs. It wasn’t until he got close to her knees that he could see the red monster that was the tip of her cock. Another inch down and her woman-hood sprung to attention at full salute.

“Oh, my…” he breathed as he took in her full beauty. She stood tall at 14 ½ inches and was at least 4 inches in diameter. She breathed in quickly as his hand brushed over the tip of her cock. “It’s...it’s...“ he started as she finished with,”ugly I know”. “No, it’s beautiful,” he said slightly forcefully.

“May I touch it?” he asked softly. Surprised, she said,”I...I guess, yeah.”

Harry slid his hand from the very tip all the way down to the bottom, where he tried to wrap his hand around the base. “Mmm,” Tonks softly moaned. “This feels good?” Harry said as he moved his hand back up to the tip. “Yes!” she gasped.

More confident in his actions, Harry joined his second hand with his first, to wrap all the way around her cock. She moaned as he glided both hands up and down her shaft. After a few long moments, he noticed a small drop of liquid pooling at the top of her slit. “Hey Tonks, what’s that?” he said as he nodded towards the mystery liquid. “Pre-cum Harry, it means I’m really enjoying what you are doing.” she gasped,”Put your mouth on top of me, Harry, please!” she begged for his ministrations

“Okay Tonks, I trust you,” he said as he placed his mouth on the tip of her cock. “Oh!” she moaned as he swirled his tongue around her cock. Pre-cum flooded his mouth as she moaned. He didn’t want to be rude and spit it out on her or her bed, so he did the only thing he could, he swallowed it.

“More!” Tonks said as she started to push his head down further,”I need more,” she whimpered.

She kept on pushing until his jaw popped and her cock slid further into his mouth, flirting with the entrance to his throat. As he looked up at her eyes, he saw them dark with lust, sending a shiver down his spine. He didn’t recognize this Tonks, this one was completely primal. He knew nothing would stop her from getting her release, so he knew he had to go along with whatever she did. She continued to pump into his mouth, making him swallow her pre-cum as to not choke. She pushed his head down as far as it would go and firmly said,”Swallow”. He tried to, but couldn’t do it with that thick log back there.

“I can’t,” he tried to say through her cock, sending sweet vibrations down her cock. “Mmm, well let me help you then,” she said lustily as she started to push down more forcibly on his head. Progress was small, but after thirty seconds of pushing, she broke through his barrier and managed to sink five more inches down into his throat. “Mmf,” Harry gurgled as he slapped her thigh. She let him come back up for air then plunged him back down, breaking through his barrier a lot easier the second time. She kept pushing until his nose was pushed up against her pink tuft,”Oh my...” she moaned with pleasure,” that feels, divine,”. She let him come back up for air again as he started to turn purple, then really started the process of breaking his throat.

Speeding up, she continued to shove his mouth all the way down and bringing him back up almost immediately, giving him small bursts of air at the top. Faster and faster she continued to abuse his throat as her little cock sleeve, as her breathing rate increased as well.

“I’m... I’m gonna...” she groaned,”CUM!” she squealed as she shoved his mouth all the way down her shaft. Harry could feel every pulse through his throat, as something wet and sticky made its way into his stomach. “Oh Merlin,” Tonks breathed coming down from her high as she brought Harry’s mouth back up to the tip and released the last few ropes of cum into his mouth. Harry swallowed and then rolled off onto his back to catch his breath.

“Wow...that was...the best orgasm of my life Harry,” she said,”and I’m glad that I am not the only one that enjoys themselves,” she said as she groped his crotch and felt his hardness. She looked over to see Harry’s face go red with embarrassment. “I-I...uh,” he stuttered. “It’s alright Harry, nothing to be embarrassed about, everybody likes what they like. Now, back that cute arse up over here so I can return the favor,”. Still red with embarrassment, he did what she said.

Staring at the back of his green basketball shorts, she grabbed both of his waistbands and pulled all the way down, exposing his small(in comparison) boy cock. She grabbed ahold of his cock and set about milking it like a cow udder, yanking down to the pleasure of the boy above her. With his cock gripped in her left hand, she grabs his right ass cheek with her other hand and spreads it to get a good look at this tight hole. Still milking his cock, she went down on his hole with her tongue as he moaned,”Ohh!”.

Tonks let go of his cock to grab his other cheek to obtain better access for her tongue. “Ready for your turn now, Harry?” as her cock pushed up against his chest. “Uhh...” he said, not sure what Tonks was planning. “Don’t worry Harry, you’ll start to love it in no time,” she said reassuringly. “Alright then Tonks,” he said resigned to his fate.

“Yay! Now turn around and sit on my lap,” she said as he started to do what she said. “Scoot up now, until our cocks can touch...good. Now get on your knees and scoot up further,” she said as she leaned over and grabbed a glass bottle off of her nightstand. “Let me just get ready really quick,” she said as she poured a liberal amount of a clear substance into her hand and began to rub it into her cock. “It will feel uncomfortable at first, but soon enough you won’t want it any other way, I promise,” she said. “Okay Tonks, I trust you,” he said as he looked into her eyes.

She grabbed his hips and positioned herself at his entrance and pushed down, hard. “Nng!” Harry as he felt himself widening to ungodly proportions for Tonks. The muggle lubricant Tonks put on her cock beforehand did its job and she popped into his tight hole. They both groaned at the same time as she continued to push him further down onto her cock.

She continuously pummeled her way into his stomach, until finally, he was sitting directly on her lap, fully enveloping her massive cock. He looked down to see a massive cock shaped bulge in his stomach. “Oh my…”, he gasped,”Exactly my thoughts, Harry,” Tonks said as she started to lift Harry off of her thighs. Once almost all the way out, Harry noticed he felt so empty without Tonks deep inside of him anymore. As he sunk himself all the way back down onto Tonks, he felt a jolt of pleasure from deep inside of him, making his cock spring back to attention. He lifted himself back up and dropped himself back down to see if he could make that feeling return. He felt it again and knew he loved every twinge and jolt from burying Tonks deep inside of him. He continued to plunge himself on her, rocking back and forth sometimes as well, building that feeling deep in his gut.

He didn’t know what would happen once he got to the top of the metaphorical hill he discovered, but he really wanted to find out. He could tell Tonks was really enjoying it as well, as she was breathing heavily with her head back.”Feel me, Harry,” she said as she lifted her shirt for him. Harry groped and felt, sending pleasure all throughout her body. “Mmm I’m so close Harry, keep going,” she said as she gripped his hips again and began to speed him up. She kept speeding up until she was pounding into him with reckless abandon,”I’m cumming!” she yelled as she hilted herself into him and came inside. Just as she hilted herself, he felt himself explode as he moaned and spurted his cum all over her stomach and breasts.

As he made to get up, he felt her getting, thicker? “Uh Tonks?” he questioned,”Mmm, Harry you know us metamorphs can go all day long right? We can also make change the proportions of our body parts as well. I’m just making sure nothing leaks out.”

“Now, who is ready for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! The longest story yet. I started this story last year in July, but got writer’s block and didn’t know how to go about starting the BJ and sex scene. I remembered this story today and told myself I would finish, and I did. Sorry, it took so long, but this will probably cap off the series of one-shots.


End file.
